


Fake smiles

by Pixistar1200



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mission Fic, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistar1200/pseuds/Pixistar1200
Summary: You came back from a long mission and visit your old friend Kakashi.
Kudos: 4





	Fake smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I have a boner for Kakashi lately, I love breaking my own heart😌  
> Also, all of my fanfic is posted on wattpad @Mcfluffy2003

"I hate it." 

"Hm?" 

"That smile you wear. I hate it. You put on a show, Kakashi. You wear such a pretty smile but your eyes give you away everytime. They tell so many sad stories, stories of dark and lonely sadness." 

His smile faded. 

"You don't know anything." 

And he left. Kakashi Hatake ran. 

Enjoyyy

"KAKAASHHIII!" 

You ran towards your friend, excited to see him after your mission. He looked up from his book, smiling once he recognized you. 

"Y/n." 

You stood in front of him, analyzing him. It had been a whole year since you've saw him. You scrunched your nose. 

"I think you've aged about five years, old man." 

Kakashi's smile grew, studying you himself. Noticing how you've gotten leaner from your mission. 

"And you look like you wrestled with a raccoon, y/n, as always." 

"As always, so sweet." 

He chuckled and began walking, you followed. Glancing at the town, nothing had really changed. 

"So, how's it been here in konoha?" 

"Nothing has changed." 

"And you? How's your life been?" 

"Same as always." 

"Happy and full of rainbows?" 

Kakashi laughed at that, continuing his walk. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I am going to the book store." 

"It doesn't even seem as if you're halfway through with your book. Not your type?" 

"As much as I have respect for it, yaoi isn't really my genre." 

"Ah, good, that means I have a chance huh?" 

Kakashi flushed as you beamed. 

"I thought your habit of messing with me would've stayed outside of Konoha with your mission." 

"Who said I was messing around?" 

Kakashi gave you a wary look. You forgot how much fun it was like this, talking with Kakashi so regularly. He really was a lot of fun, but he didn't believe you when you said you weren't messing with him. Which resulted in years of flirting and his never ending red ears. 

"Oi, I've got to report to Tsunade but you're going to drink with me tonight, yes?" 

"But, Y/n."

Kakashi stopped and looked at you, almost whining. 

"No, no, no, I go a year without seeing you. I get to drink with you, no buts." 

"But-" 

You kissed him on his cheek, "Please? I missed my friend." 

His cheeks turned pink and he nodded. You smiled and waved good bye, Kakashi held his fingers on his cheek walking away. He truly forgot how he felt around you. 

Later that night, you showed up at his apartment with sake and other entertaining alcohol. Kakashi greeted you shirtless, groaning at the sight of the alcohol. 

"You know you could at least pretend to be excited." 

"The hangovers aren't worth it." 

You walked over and grabbed his hands admiring his flawless face.

"But they are when you're with me.' 

"You're barely tolerable sober." 

You grabbed his chin in between your fingers, standing on your toes. Your eyes met as if holding a silent contest. 

"Not nice, puppy." You teased 

He growled playfully, you blinked. Kakashi rarely ever played along with you. It made you smile brightly. 

"I'll make my puppy behave one of these days, now sit and drink." 

Hours passed and Kakashi was sitting on the floor, his head was leaned against the couch. You sat next to him, staring him. He looked fucking gorgeous and so effortlessly too. You punched his arm. 

"Why?" Kakashi questioned without moving. 

"Because you look flawless just sitting there without even trying and it pisses me off." 

He chuckled, "As if." 

You grabbed his chin again, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the alcohol was making things a bit fuzzy. 

"Puppy, I thought I told you to behave." 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but these next few moments you walked so far into unknown territory with Kakashi. His guard was dropped. Kakashi took off his mask and bit your hand. 

You gasped, only seeing Kakashi's face briefly and only a handful of times. Now, seeing him completely unfazed with his teeth sunk into your hand it made your head spin. He looked up at you through his eyelashes, growling softly. 

That was a sight that set your body on edge and honestly masturbation material for the next decade. You ran your hand through his silky hair, threading your fingers through it, before tugging back. It caused a low and long groan in Kakashi's throat at the action. For once, you were the one blushing. 

Kakashi had only ever been drunk with you once before and you didn't get to see it for long. Realizing that the reason was most likely because his guard dropped. Wanting to see how far this could go, you whispered. 

"Bad puppy." 

He whimpered softly, releasing your hand and licking the bite marks. The room disappeared, all that was left was Kakashi, your mouth watered at the sight of him licking your hand. 

His lips traveled up your arm, pressing kisses until reaching your neck, he buried his face there. His soft lips kissed your neck, every kiss sent goosebumps flooding your body, your hand tightened in his hair. Kakashi dug himself in deeper, his body pressed against yours, like he never wanted to leave this warm comfort. 

He continued kissing you gently, like a long time lover was in his arms. You moaned softly at Kakashi's antics. In response, his teeth sunk into your neck. Your eyes widened and your breath caught. 

You weren't displeased, one of his hands were on your hip the other holding the other side of your neck. He dug in harder, you grabbed his hair and tugged away from you harshly. 

His head was pulled away from your neck and he groaned throatily. You felt as if you were on cloud nine, your heart was beating loudly, neither had felt like this in forever. 

Looking at Kakashi, who's eyes were black and glazed with desire, his breathing was coming out in pants. His hands were placed on the floor, leaning back waiting for your next move. You leaned over him, 

"I'm starting to think my puppy wants to be bad. You like it, don't you?" 

He whimpered

"Did you miss me, puppy? Like I missed you?" 

He looked up at you as if you hung up the moon itself. Knowing his past, knowing how delicate love is to him, the look broke your heart. Kakashi reached for the back of your neck. 

He pulled you in and your lips connected. You groaned softly, his warm tongue met yours, it was everything you imagined it to be and more. The feeling of his hand wrapped in your hair, kissing you passionately, nothing could ever compare to this.

"Yes, I missed my master." 

He teased, you knew he was teasing but it made you blush. Kakashi pulled away smiling contently. You sat by his side, this time snuggled to his side.

"I hate it." 

"Hm?" 

"That smile you wear. I hate it. You put on a show. Wearing such a pretty smile, but your eyes give you away everytime. They tell so many sad stories, stories of dark and lonely sadness." 

His smile faded. Maybe you said too much, maybe it was the alcohol that compelled you to say such a thing. Too many things happened that night that were unknown. 

"You don't know anything." 

And he left. Kakashi Hatake ran.


End file.
